


An Eternal Promise

by SiriusFaveSock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Harry Potter
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Cute, Death, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Full Moon, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Midnight feasts, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-War, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Underage Drinking, War, Werewolves, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusFaveSock/pseuds/SiriusFaveSock
Summary: JUST A LONG ASS MARAUDERS FANFIC FROM YEARS 1-7 AND ABOUT A YEAR OR SO AFTER!!!!If you have any questions or want extra content go to my Tumblr @siriusfavesockDo not repost anywhere although I highly doubt you would want to!(actual summary was way too long so it's in the notes at the beginning of Chapter One)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seven years. They're either the best or the worst of your life. Most hope for the former but end up with the latter. For the Marauders, it was both.
> 
> Remus Lupin had never been outgoing. He had always found himself to be quite the introvert and much preferred a books company to that of a humans. There was a side of him however that was really seen, a side that showed how happy and loud and carefree. A side that would be seen more often.
> 
> James Potter was lonely. He'd never admit it because he'd feel like he was letting down his parents, but he was. He had friends, of course he did, but all he wanted was a brother. Someone he could have midnight feasts and deep conversations with. He thinks going to Hogwarts won't change anything. In reality, he gains three brothers.
> 
> Sirius Black didn't know who he was. He was scared. Scared of being himself. The loud, happy, carefree person he hated so much as it brought him nothing but trouble. He would never love himself. Neither would anyone else. He was grateful for what he had of course, but all he wanted was to not be afraid. To unapologetically be himself even if others might not like it.
> 
> Peter Pettigrew enjoyed the quiet. He enjoyed being alone, not being judged. Except, all he was was judged. He suffered endless torment and bullying from not only his muggle classmates but brothers too. All he wanted was to be appreciated and seen for himself and not his weight or looks. He wanted to be loved.

It was a beautiful night. Perhaps one of the nicest, if not the nicest, that this year had graced them with. Stars decorated the sky in ways sugar might decorate a Victoria sponge. They seemed liked crystals, bright and shimmering as they demanded attention from everyone who dared to pass by. The moon reflected from ponds who's mirror practically glowed under the silver light. The world, as it was, was at peace. Even the barks of stray dogs, the laughing of the drunk who staggered home, even that was perfect to some. It was normal and normal was happy to most of the occupants in this small village.

Remus Lupin did not expect much from life. He was grateful for what he had and was happy with how everything had happened in his life. Well, most things. As his father always said, 'you get what you deserve.' What Remus deserved appeared to be dozens, maybe even hundreds, of good things. Or at least before everything was thrown off course by one bad thing. Yet Remus managed to find some beauty within the bad. There was always a silver lining, even in his case. Even, unbeknownst to him, one to tonight. Had it been any other night Remus would have been in bed hours ago. Yet, tonight his mother couldn't bring herself to send her only living child to bed. Three years ago to the night Remus had gained her sister. It had been wonderful at first. His family was awfully happy and Lyla was as beautiful as any newborn with the softest tufts of brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. But like all good things it ended too quickly. Only mere hours after she was brought into the world did she loose her life. Remus still didn't know why, his parents wouldn't tell him. So on this day every year, Hope and Lyall Lupin allowed their son to stay up later, even if it was only for a couple hours, because they loved him so much more than he would ever know. Their only son, who they almost lost, was alive and okay and happy and they were so so grateful for him.

'Rem?' his mother called from the kitchen, coming into the living room and dusting her flour covered hands against her equally messy apron.

Remus looked up from his book and his mother couldn't help but let a small smile escape. To her, Remus had never looked more adorable. His hair fell into his eyes, the curls slightly blocking his vision. His eyes were the colour of hazel as the small flame from the candle illuminated them, each flicker seemingly make them change colour. From hazel to honey to chestnut to hazel again. His eyelashes cast faint shadows down his cheeks, a faint rosy glow painted on them.

'Hello hello,' Remus' dad exclaimed suddenly, opening the back door that led to the kitchen so quickly it hit the wall, a large thud then resounding through the house, making the mother and son jump slightly. A large grin spread across Remus' face and he ran to hug his father, letting his book drop to the ground, seemingly now forgotten.

'Hey kiddo,' he smiled, hugging Remus back, 'I was only out in the garden.'

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his son's head. Remus smiled before going back into the living room and bouncing down on his armchair, completely forgetting about his book.

'Oh Rem before I forget, this letter came for you earlier,' his mother exclaimed suddenly before hurrying over to him and handing him a letter.

Confused, he took the letter and his mum nodded at him in encouragement before sending his father a knowing grin. Admittedly, Remus was more than a little confused as to why he would have a letter. No matter how hard he thought he simply could not figure out why. Too absorbed in his own thoughts, Remus didn't notice either of his parents sit down on the sofa opposite him, a large smile on both their faces, their hands intertwined. Remus turned the letter over in his hands, biting his lip apprehensively. Deciding it was now or never, and quite frankly the suspense was beginning to get to him. Hesitantly, Remus broke the seal before taking the letter out carefully. He looked up at his parents nervously and his dad gave an encouraging nod, his mum a small smile. Remus' eyes skimmed over the paper before he let it float to the ground the way a leaf might in the gentle autumn breeze. He had got in! Remus had got in! An excited shriek escaped his mouth before he could stop it and he flung himself into his parents arms, laughing near hysterically. He had gotten in! Remus stood back up before walking away slightly, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. Remus couldn't believe he had gotten it. He honestly believed that because of his.... condition, it wouldn't be possible. Yet it was. Despite the odds, which he believed to be many, he had gotten his wish. He could go to Hogwarts. Remus suddenly felt tears spring to his eyes but didn't realise till he felt something at this lip and the taste of salt flooded into his mouth. Except, they weren't tears of happiness nor excitement. They were something else. Something that had a darker meaning.

'Hey baby are you okay?' his mum said gently, getting off the sofa and hugging her only living child to her chest.

Remus said nothing and only hugged her back. He was so afraid. God he was so afraid. What would they think of him when they knew? Surely they'd hate him. After all, how could anybody love a werewolf? Hope gently stroked her son's hair before pressing a small kiss to his head, shooting Lyall a knowing look.

'They're gonna like you Rem, nobody could ever hate you,' she said gently.

'B-but what if they do?' he said, looking up at her.

'They won't,' she said soothingly, 'And if they do then they're awfully mistaken and, quite frankly, have awful taste in friends, because you are one of the kindest, most loveable people I have ever ever met.'

She gently flicked his nose and Remus couldn't help but let out a small smile. Sniffling a little, Remus wiped his face with his jumper sleeve, catching himself in the eye with the slightly scratchy material which only succeeded in making his eyes water more.

'Hogwarts aren't gonna know what hit them,' his dad contributed, grinning.

Remus let out a little laugh. He supposed, in a way, that his dad was right. Hogwarts weren't gonna know what hit them.

'Merlin's beard the cake!' his mother exclaimed suddenly before running into the kitchen.

Lyall shook his head slightly and chuckled.

'C'mere,' he said, opening his arms.

Remus willingly walked over and hugged him.

'I'm so proud of you my little man,' he said, messing up Remus' hair.

'Dad!' Remus shrieked, jumping to his feet and trying to rearrange his hair to the way it was prior.

Remus glared at his dad who smiled sweetly in return, a small chuckle could be heard from the doorway. The two looked to see Hope leaning on the doorframe, a cake tin in hand, the smell of lemon drifting through the house faintly.

'Now who wants cake?' she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is nowhere near my best but I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd tell you now, updates will NOT be regular but I'll try have some sort of schedule which I will probably not stick to! :)

James Potter had always known he had magical heritage. In fact, he has never doubted it for a second, how could he? His dad was, arguably, one of the most famous potioneers known in the entire wizarding world! James would never admit it, but he was awfully proud of his father. For as long as James could remember he had wanted to be like his father. He didn't particularly care for the fame nor the money that came, although it was an added bonus. James wanted to be good at something, have a hobby perhaps he wouldn't give up after a week or so and be happy about it the way his father was when an experiment of his was successful.

'JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!'

James giggled slightly before running and hiding under his bed, covering his mouth with a hand in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

'What have I told you about stealing my spoons?' she said, her voice laced with anger yet James could hear the smile in her voice.

James couldn't help but let out a, fortunately for him, muffled shriek as his bedroom door opened and he could see his mother's favourite red pumps appear. He saw her take another couple steps forward before stopping only inches away from his face. James tried to stop breathing but failed and couldn't help the soft sound he made as he inhaled and exhaled. Much to James' surprise, he was positive his mother would've heard him, she turned around and took a step away. Yet, that was all she took.

'Boo,' she said, looking at James, a grin on her face.

James screamed and hit his head against his bed before dissolving into laughter. James had expected his mother to leave and maybe even give him a stern talking to later, not startle him. Euphemia Potter couldn't help but laugh slightly nor could she help but be highly concerned as her son had just hit his head, quite hard if she did say so herself.

'Are you okay?' she asked as James got out from under the bed and onto his feet, 'God I'm sorry.'

His mother began to move his hair about as if trying to find something she believed to be there but wasn't. James rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small smile before pulling away.

'I'm fine honestly,' he grinned, moving his hair in an effort to style it the way he liked, that really required no styling at all.

'Are you sure?' his mother asked, biting her lip in concern.

'Positive.'

'Good now give me my spoons back.'

* * * * * *

'James come and get your dinner!'

James ran downstairs, admittedly, hungrier than he should have been but, he supposed, it would make his mother's cooking taste better. Not that his mother's cooking _could _get any better. Yet James would never tell her that.__

__'Coming,' James said, sliding into the kitchen._ _

__James' mother rolled her eyes slightly, smiling as both her son and husband came sliding into the kitchen at almost the same time._ _

__'Like father like son,' Fleamont Potter grinned, high fiving his son._ _

__James smiled at his mother sweetly who gave him a disapproving luck. They all knew she didn't mean it really. Mrs Potter loved her boys more than they knew, more than she should probably. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but think, no, know, that you could never love anyone too much. James and his father took their respective place at the table before making small talk as Euphemia dished out their dinner. Just as she sat down, a small, light tapping could be heard from the nearest window. Euphemia sighed and put her head on the table before getting up and opening the window. A small brown owl flew into the kitchen, letter sitting snuggly in his beak, before landing on the tap, a cold gust of air was brought with it, making them family shiver slightly. Sighing, Euphemia left the window open, slightly disconcerted as she had just gotten the house to be the perfect temperature and now the window had to be opened. James hesitantly got up before stroking the owl, gently taking the letter out of it's beak. One look at the wax seal on the back confirmed James' suspicion and he couldn't help but let out an excited squeal. The owl screeched in protest almost before flying out the window and into the night, a very indignant Euphemia Potter gladly closing the window behind it. It had never been a question that James was going to get into Hogwarts, how couldn't he? His entire heritage was a line of successful wizards. Yet, he couldn't help but be excited at the letter. The letter made it _real _and James couldn't be happier. He looked at his dad first before looking at his mother. Both his parents, maybe even the proudest they had ever been. In a way, that made James happier than getting the letter. He let out another excited squeal, much to all their surprise, before dancing around the kitchen, earning a chuckle from his dad which only made his smile wider.___ _

____'Yes I'm very happy and proud of you but come and eat your dinner before it's cold,' she reprimanded yet the smile on her face showed how in fact, she couldn't be less annoyed about the fact James was letting his dinner go cold._ _ _ _

____'Coming,' James grinned before taking his place at the table, putting the letter where they could all see it._ _ _ _

____Later when his mother recalled the moment to her friends, she would realise that that was the happiest she had seen James in a long time._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanna give you a little warning that this chapter will contain emotional and physical child ab*se. Please only read this if you are 100% comfortable with it as I know some people are sensitive to topics like these. With that being said, enjoy it as much as you can xxx

'Stand up straight boy.'

The sound of the leather hitting the wall next to Sirius scared him more than he cared to admit and he couldn't help but flinch slightly, something that he knew he would regret later on. He quickly straightened his back as much as he could and rested his head against the wall, bracing himself for the sudden pain of the cruciatus curse or the searing hot sting of a whip against his exposed sting. He particularly hated when his parents decided to punish him in this way; facing the wall, arms behind his back, all his skin exposed except for a piece of barely there fabric across his hips. Others would say there shouldn't be a preferred form of punishment but Sirius knew he would rather see what was awaiting him rather than be kept in suspense of what was going to happen. If he was to be entirely honest, he would most likely say the not knowing made the eventual pain worse. Sirius bit his lip slightly in anticipation, forgetting that he had already bitten it to the point that even the slightest touch sent a dull pain through him. Sirius felt the belt against his back before he heard it, the feeling of the cold leather hitting his back before it exploded into what felt like flames dancing across his back, dragged a strangled scream out of him. He would never get used to the pain, he couldn't. Each strike brought a new pain with it and each seemed to be different. Blow after blow reigned down on Sirius' back and not once was he allowed to protest nor cry nor show any sign of emotion or pain. If he did he would be weak. Sirius was a Black. Black's weren't weak.

'Orion!'

Sirius flinched at the sudden high-pitched shrill of his mother, unsure of what would happen next and not quite sure he wanted to know.

'Yes dear?'

Again, at the sound of his parents near shouting he couldn't help but flinch and try and put a larger distance between them. Sirius took a small step forward before almost collapsing, a searing pain erupting throughout his body, making his knees buckle and a sharp gasp escape before he could stop it.

'I need you for a second,' his mother replied.

'Coming dearest.'

Sirius inhaled sharply, not daring to breath until his father left the room for fear there would be some sort of consequence. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly and tensing up as he heard movement behind him, awaiting the feeling of another strike across his already broken skin or the sudden sharp sting of the cruciatus curse. Nothing came. Sirius believed it would be common to admit he was relieved but he couldn't help the sudden wave of relief that near overwhelmed him. Sirius heard his father mutter behind him, only hearing words such as 'disappointment' and 'disgrace' as his father made a point of speaking them louder than the rest. The sound of the door slamming behind him made him jump and hit his head against the cold stone wall, a dull headache instantly forming.  
When he was sure his father had gone, Sirius allowed himself to drop to the floor and curl up into himself as best he could, almost as if trying to make himself less visible. Hesitantly, he scrunched his eyes shut, not knowing if the simple act would come with a punishment got 'rudeness.' Much to his relief, it didn't as no one but him was present in the room. He lay there for what felt like forever but, in reality, was only a couple minutes before he heard the sound of his parents shoes tapping against the cold wooden floor. He instantly raised his guard. 

'If I can't fix you then this should,' Walburga spat, the click of her heels resounding throughout the room and even the small noise seemed deafening to Sirius who flinched slightly with every step she took.

The sound of his parents small, sudden chuckles startled Sirius out of his trance like state the pain had all but forced him into. Admittedly, he wasn't sure why it had scared him as much as he did but, again, he still didn't know why his parents disciplined him in this way. He opened his eyes only seconds before a letter suddenly fell in front of his face. It was from Hogwarts. He got in. Sirius couldn't help but sigh in relief as it meant time away from this house. Yes, he would miss Reg but he had always been treated better than his brother.

'I feel quite bad for the poor school if I'm honest. Fortunately we get time without him but all they gain is a disappointment and a worthless disgrace.'

The two adults laughed before walking out the room, leaving their eldest child in arguably the worst state he had been in for months. He lay there for longer than he knew, listening to the ticking sound of the clock hands, the irregular drip of a small leak as the water fell into a small puddle that had collected below. He tried to keep the tears in, god he was scared of letting them go. Yet, nothing is kept hidden for long. The tears began to flow freely, dripping slowly, steadily at first before seemingly becoming a never-ending stream.

* * * * * *

Regulus warily approached the lounge, not wanting to see the state his brother was in, just wanting to make sure he was alive. Regulus presumed he was as there was no doubt his parents would've been in a much better mood if Sirius _was _in fact dead. He hesitantly took a couple steps towards the partially open door and gasped when he saw the scene in front of him. He watched his brothers chest fall and rise, as his body shook when another wretched sob escaped him, as another drop of blood fell into the small pool of sweat, blood and tears the eldest Black boy lay within. Regulus wanted nothing more than to go to him, to try and comfort him in anyway that he good. No matter how much he tried, Regulus couldn't bring himself to. But he knew that he needed to, he had to. Hesitantly, he took a step into the room before jumping as he heard his mother's shrill voice echo throughout the lower corridors.__

__'Regulus?'_ _

__'Coming mother,' Regulus yelled back, mentally cursing himself for his voice shaking._ _

__Only then when his brother left did Sirius notice his presence. If he had possessed the strength he would've turned to face his brother to tell him he was fine and everything would be okay. A lie, of course, but Sirius needed to know that Regulus would be okay even if he wasn't. At that moment, Sirius couldn't help but realise something. _Nothing was ever going to be okay while he lived here. _In fact it would be better if he was dead. Yet, that thought didn't even bother him the most. What did upset him, upset him far more than he ever thought anything would. _He wasn't always going to be able to protect Regulus. _And that was the one thing he had sworn he would always do._____ _


End file.
